Invisible
by xEmerald Isle
Summary: Buzz has a major crush on Jessie and is desperate for her to feel the same way. Woody knows Jessie won't ever love Buzz more than a friend and he wishes Buzz would realise that deep inside him, his true love is really for Woody. BuzzxWoody. Oneshot. R&R!


_Hey readers of Fanfiction. I've recently seen Toy Story 3 and I realised just how much I love the pairing WoodyxBuzz. I just think they're perfect for each other and I definitely prefer them over BuzzxJessie and WoodyxBo. _

_So I decided to write a BuzzxWoody oneshot. I was inspired by the song 'Invisible' by Taylor Swift. I'm not sure if this any good or not but it's my first try at writing Toy Story fanfiction so in time, I'll improve._

_This takes place after Toy Story 2 but before Toy Story 3 by the way._

_Hope you enjoy! _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

We aren't as close as we were, Buzz and I. We don't seem to talk as much as we used to. We don't even hang out much anymore.

I miss the old days, when he and I were the best of friends, closer than two people could be. I always loved his company. He was my favourite person to be around, and still is.

I never realised just how much he meant to me until Jessie and Bullseye joined our family in Andy's room. Buzz seemed to fall for Jessie and it wasn't long until he was desperate for her to feel the same way. She didn't, and still doesn't, and Buzz and I both know it.

That doesn't stop the space ranger though. He still tries constantly to get her attention and whenever I go over to ask him to talk or hang out, he'd always say he's busy and would run off after Jessie, leaving me in the dark.

He just doesn't seem to understand that Jessie won't ever love him more than a friend. She doesn't notice when he tries desperately to grab her attention and doesn't realise he loves her.

She can't see the way his eyes seem to light up whenever he smiles. And she won't ever notice how he stops and stares whenever she walks by.

Buzz just can't see me wanting him the way he wants Jessie…

That space ranger means everything to me… and he doesn't even know it.

I know somewhere deep down inside of him, Buzz feels the same way for me that I do about him. He just doesn't realise it yet because all he can think about is Jessie. If he'd only forget about that cowgirl for a moment, he would realise I'm the one who belongs to him. We belong together.

His feelings for me are certainly there, but they are invisible. Only I can see them, because Buzz and I have some sort of connection. I can almost see exactly how he feels by just a quick glance at him.

I exhale a sigh as I spot the space toy a good few yards away from me, trying to attract the cowgirl's attention as usual. It hurts to watch, for two reasons.

One, because I wish it was my attention Buzz wanted, not Jessie's.

And two, because it hurts to see him try to hard for the cowgirl when she doesn't even notice what he's doing for her. It hurts to see him get so upset and disappointed every time he fails again.

I watch as Buzz runs to Jessie's side and says a quick word to her. I'm sitting up on Andy's windowsill and so can't hear what he said.

I can see a smile on Buzz's face though, the same smile he always wears whenever he's with Jessie.

I see Jessie answer something back to him and give him a friendly wave before jogging off, possibly going to find Bullseye.

I see Buzz's shoulders sag disappointedly as he stares after the cowgirl, his smile now faded. I stare down at him, unsure of what to do, before Buzz's head suddenly shoots up and he meets my gaze.

I jump back in fright before quickly collecting myself and giving Buzz a quick wave.

He waves back, a new smile now lighting up his face, and I watch in surprise as he starts to climb up the radiator, heading towards me.

He reaches me in a matter of minutes and smiles down at me, his blue eyes sparkling as the sunlight from outside the window shines down on him.

"Hello there, cowboy. What are you doing up here?" he asks cheerfully, as if hiding the sadness he was feeling just moments ago.

I shrug nonchalantly and look back out the window, feeling different emotions zoom through me all at once. The sound of his voice talking to me again is almost impossible to believe. And the smile he's giving me is making my heart race beneath my stuffing.

"Do you mind if I sit by you?" he asks, taking a step towards me.

"No, not at all," I reply quietly, keeping my eyes on the window.

He doesn't hesitate to sit beside me. His arm accidentally brushes off mine as he sits, making me flinch noticeably.

I see him cock an eyebrow at me from the corner of my eye and I suddenly feel nervous.

"Woody?"

The sound of my name being said by him again causes my eyes to widen and I hesitantly look over at him, meeting those bright blue eyes of his.

"Yes, Buzz?"

He blinks slowly, a look of concern clear on his face. "Woody, are you alright? You seem… down."

I shake my head slowly, unwillingly breaking eye contact. "Yeah, I'm fine, Buzz."

He doesn't look convinced and I feel somewhat touched that he can read me so well, despite my absence in his life for so long.

"Woody, tell me what's wrong. You can talk to me. I'm your best friend."

At that moment, I feel my insides flare in anger and I can't help it as a glare slowly starts to form on my face, while my hands clench into tight fists.

Buzz instantly notices this and he stares at me in confusion. "Woody, are you ok? What's wrong?"

I turn to look at him again, feeling suddenly furious at him. Is he really that oblivious?

"Buzz, how can you even say that?" I ask slowly, my voice low.

He blinks twice, clearly confused. "Woody, what are you talking about? I'm just asking if you're ok."

"Not **that**!" I snap, startling him. "I meant how can you call yourself my best friend?"

He seems even more confused by that. "Woody, I _am_ your best friend, remember? We've always been best friends."

My eyes narrow and I feel my body begin to shake with anger and hurt.

"Buzz, when was the last time we hung out together? When was the last time we talked? When was the last time you took a break from Jessie to ever even greet me? When was the last time you ever even noticed your _best friend_?"

The glare on my face falters briefly for a moment before it slowly fades away as tears prick my eyes, leaving me to stare sadly at my supposed 'friend,' feeling extremely hurt but trying hard to hold back my tears, not wanting to cry in front of Buzz. I need to stay strong.

I watch as Buzz stares at me, his bright beautiful eyes widening as my words sink into his brain.

"Woody, I…" He shakes his head slowly, his mouth slightly parted in shock. "I… I didn't know… I mean, I never knew… I just-"

I wait for him to respond something comprehensible but he just seems lost for words, shaking his head slowly every couple of seconds, staring at me in disbelief.

"Woody?"

I don't answer. I just meet his eyes again to show him I'm listening.

"Woody, I didn't realise I've been neglecting you. I didn't know you felt so hurt. If I knew how you were feeling, I never would have continued what I was doing." He pauses and places a warm hand on my shoulder.

I shudder at the old familiar touch, but I don't shake his hand off. I quite enjoy the warmth of his hand on me. It also causes my uncontrollable shaking to stop.

"Woody, I never meant to hurt you. I promise."

He speaks so softly that I have no doubt he's telling the honest truth. He would never hurt me purposely. He _does_ care about me, even if he hasn't been showing it recently.

"I know, Buzz," I reply, surprised at how gentle my own voice comes out. "You would never try to hurt me."

He nods in agreement and I see a warm smile spread on his face. "Woody, I am so sorry. Is there any way I can make it up to you, partner?"

I think about it for a good few minutes before a sudden thought strikes me. I feel nervous and shy as I try to work up the courage to ask it, feeling afraid of my suggestion being rejected.

"Umm… well, you could… uhh…" I trail off, feeling doubtful to ask it but also wanting to so badly.

Buzz smiles warmly at me, silently encouraging me to suggest whatever I want.

I close my eyes for a brief moment as I take a deep breath and exhale it slowly, before re-opening my eyes again to lock on Buzz's.

"You could kiss me?" I suggest, feeling a small smile light up my face, though I still feel nervous.

Buzz's eyes suddenly widen like saucers and he removes his hand from my shoulder in shock, staring at me incredulously. His eyes seem to scout my face for any signs of a joke. When he finds none, his eyes rest on mine.

"Woody, y-you're serious?" he asks me, making sure.

I nod, feeling my hands shake nervously at the thought of being rejected.

I stare down at my shaky hands for a minute or two as silence encloses us, before I meet Buzz's eyes again.

As I gaze deeply into those bright blue orbs, I see something new appear in them, a realisation having hit the space toy. I recognize this new realisation almost instantly.

"Buzz?"

He only stares at me, looking both confused and happy at the same time as he tries to understand this sudden feeling he's found.

"I… I feel… odd," he says.

I grin. "It's called _love_, Buzz," I reply, flashing him a smile as his eyes light up with interest at this new piece of knowledge.

It's true. Buzz has found that invisible feeling of love for me that was always hiding deep inside him. He's finally allowed Jessie to escape his mind long enough for him to realise he does love me.

I could not be happier right now.

"Woody? Do you…" He trails off, feeling uncomfortable.

I don't mind too much. Buzz has never been good with expressing his feelings in words. His eyes say it all.

"Yes, Buzz. I love you," I tell him, feeling courage begin to flow freely through my stuffed body as he places his hand on mine, and I smile at his warmth again.

"I… I love…" He trails off again and sighs as he scratches the back of his head awkwardly with his free hand.

"You don't have to say anything, Buzz. Your eyes tell me all I need to know."

I smile, and am so glad when he smiles back, our eyes locked on each other's.

I soon realise he's starting to lean in towards me and I feel my heart flutter pleasantly inside me.

I follow suit and we both lean in until the distance between us is closed as our lips meet. I feel my heart flutter again and I smile into the kiss, enjoying the feel of his lips on mine.

When we finally feel the need to breathe again, we slowly pull away from each other and exchange warm smiles. I find myself feeling a lot happier than I have been in a long time.

As I smile lovingly at the space ranger beside me, I realise that there's never been a more perfect moment for me in my entire life.

For the whole of my life, my heart was never whole. Not even Andy or Bo could ever fill the large gap that lay located in the centre of my heart.

But now I finally feel the hole closing up. I feel my heart as a whole again. Only one toy could ever do that, proving that perhaps he was always meant to be mine, the only one I could truly love.

That toy is of course… Buzz Lightyear.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Well that was my first TS fic. I don't think I did a great job on it but I'm going to continue writing more of these and in time, I should hopefully improve._

_Also, I know I didn't keep the characters, especially Woody, in character so I'm sorry about that._

_Well I hope you enjoyed it anyway. If you could review, that would be great. And if you have any tips or advice on how to improve my writing, either just for Toy Story fanfiction or my writing in general, that would be appreciated. Thanks :D _


End file.
